1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to file boxes for video cassettes, and more specifically concerns boxes which are easily assembled for storing video cassettes and for transporting them safely and conveniently.
2. Description of the Prior-Art
It has long been desired to have a storage facility for storing video cassettes safely in the recommended and preferred upright position. If a video cassette is stored in a horizontal position, there is always the chance that the tape of the video cassette will move out of position and cause binding and malfunction of the video cassette.
It has also been desired to provide a video tape storage facility which is portable and may easily be carried from place to place with the video cassettes stored safely inside.
It has also been desired to provide a storage box for video cassettes which holds the individual cassettes firmly and securely whether the video cassettes have been enclosed in their cover sleeves or not.
It has also been desired to provide a storage box for video cassettes which may be shipped to retail stores in flattened condition so as to save space in shipping, and may be stored in flattened condition, and may be placed on the store shelves in flattened condition so as to save space on the shelves.
It has also been desired to provide a file box for video cassettes which is easily assembled without the use of tools.